Come around
by sarkbait
Summary: One photoshoot later, she finds a past should-have-been
1. please no needles!

"I don't want to go and you can't make me!"

Lorelai was running around, wailing at the top of her lungs, while her husband, Luke, and daughter Rory tried so hard to make her go. Lorelai had to get her flu shot, and everyone knew it. There was no way around it. Either she took it or had to wait at home until flu season was over because the inn had nearly half the workers sick. There was no way the owner herself could.

"Mom, you have an appointment at 1 and you need to make it! This is your fifth cancellation!"

"But doctors are evil! They have those scary looks on their face and which those latex gloves. And especially those creepy voice. No, I refuse!"

"Lorelai, you need to take this shot today!"

"I will not!"

"What if I promise to give you coffee right after?"

Lorelai stopped and Rory gasped.

"YOU give ME coffee? Mister 'think about what you do to your body' coffee lecture guy?"

Luke sighed.

"If you take the damn shot, I'll get you coffee."

Lorelai jumped up and squealed.

"What are we waiting for?! Let's go!"

Luke sighed, as Rory smiled is amusement.

"Mom, you are too easy to manipulate."

"Hey, you never reject a coffee offer. That's a Gilmore's first rule!"

"Is that why you refused to change you last name to Danes?"

"Well, that and the fact that I am infamous under Lorelai Gilmore. All for the fans my dear, all for the fans."

Luke groaned and shoved Lorelai and Rory into the Jeep.

"Let's get over with this."

"Hey buddy, what about my coffee?"  
"I said after."

"MEAN! Evil! Cruel! Ruler of hell! Blasphemy!"

Luke pulled out a thermos.

"Your pretty."

Rory grabbed the thermos.

"No coffee till after the shot. Now let's go!"

"You are no longer my child! Evil, wicked, little thing."

"Keep that up and I'll drink it up all by myself."

"I love you!"

*~*~*~*

"The pain the horror!"

"Lorelai, the doctor hasn't even given you a shot yet!"  
"I'm getting prepared. Now where was I? Oh yes. OH NO!!! I am getting to weak; I can no longer take the pain. I will slowly drop into an eternal darkness and…"

"Lorelai, he already took the shot."

Lorelai turned to see the doctor put a bandage on her arm. She smiled broadly and gave the doctor a hug.

"Thank you so much!"

The doctor chuckled.

"It's all in the mind."

Lorelai jumped off the table and walked out arm-in-arm with Luke.

"So about that coffee."

*~*~*~*

Rory heard all the screaming and smiled. Only her mother would make something so small into such a big scene. But after hearing the thank you, it was finally over.

She was only there as a reinforcement. Luke had called her out of desperation, telling her that he didn't want a sick Lorelai in his hands. So she drove from her office in Hartford to be there. She was pretty much spending her lunch break there with her mother. Now, she had to rush back to work before he boss blew a fuse.

*~*~*~*

Rory skidded into the office and stopped, gasping for air.

"Am I on time?"

Paris shook her head and slightly smiled at her.

"You always knew how to make an entrance Gilmore."

They had become close friends through the years, and after Paris started to date Jess seriously, the two girls became best friends. They got positions as top journalists for the magazine "NITT" (Now is the time). Paris was in charge of current events, Rory, entertainment. Their boss, Kevin, was a laid-back guy, and trusted all of the members in the team.

He smiled at Rory and shuffled through a thick stack of papers.

"Now, I am going to straight out tell you, both of you are great journalists. It is beyond me on how you two came from the same high school, college, and coincidentally ended up working for this magazine, and becoming two of the most renowned journalists at the age of 26."

Rory blushed as Paris just smiled.

"But, I am taking you off your current assignments."

Paris looked as though she was going to blow a fuse.

"What?!"

"Look, I have something more important for you two to work on. I mean, both of you two have worked so hard, and even went beyond what you had to do, taking care of the magazine and watching the other journalist, helping them out as well."

"So what do you want me and Paris to do?"

"Well, believe it or not, your two have been nominated for the ten hottest journalist."

Paris looked at Kevin as though he had just grown an extra head while Rory was waiting for people to all jump up and say 'gotcha!' Too bad it didn't happen.

"Is there even such a thing?"

"Look, America is all about looks. We celebrate anything that is hot; you both should know that by know. Most current events involve some sort of scandal with a pretty girl or guy, and the entertainment business is almost always based on the foundations of beauty."

"But how were we even nominated? I mean, how could this have even happened at all? I understand Rory has that entire 'innocence and purity' thing going on but how in the world did I end up in that damn list."

Rory looked at Paris and almost smacked her.

"Paris! Do you not look in the mirror? Do you even know how Jess's jaw falls to the ground every time you enter a damn room?"

Kevin chuckled slightly to himself.

"Look, you two can bicker at some other time but both of you will be featured on the top ten hottest journalist list within the month. The photo shoot is tomorrow. You will be joined by Sam Fanshaw, Jennifer Bathurst, Kenneth Park, James Baker, Andrew Iver, Xavier Morris, Audrey Weller, and Victoria Diaz."

Paris eyes bulged out.

"We are on the same list as them? Putting Morris, Fanshaw, and Bathurst on the same list as Weller, Park, Baker, Iver and Diaz is an insult! Morris, Fanshaw, and Bathurst shouldn't even be entitled the title of a journalist."

"Isn't that being a little harsh Paris?"

"But she's right Kevin. Those three are only known for being eye candy. Their pictures of themselves are bigger than the article they write and most of the time, it looks as though a 5 year old wrote them."

Kevin chuckled.

"I know but that's how it worked out. At least they have more decent journalist than horrible ones."

"Yeah I guess…"

Paris looked a little peeved while Rory just looked around everywhere. There was an uncomfortable silence that formed around them for a moment. That was until Rory sneezed, her head coming down, while whipping Paris's arm. Kevin couldn't help but start to laugh.

"Have a nice night girls."

*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Not the strongest first chapter in the world but it will hopefully work… hope you enjoy it anyhow.


	2. Dristan DuGrey

"Beautiful people. Wonderful. Thank you for your time and patience!"

The day was finally over as Rory let out a sigh of relief. The entire day was just so long, the first part was some arrogant guy hitting on her while interviewing her, and after that, she was pushed and shoved out of several different outfits. Never in her life has she changed into that many clothes and had that much make-up on within a day. Paris looked as though was going to blow up in the middle of the shoot, when they asked her to wear this scandalous outfit. Needless to say, Paris cold stare made the people scurry away in fear.

"This is just not the way you treat journalist! Journalism is an important aspect and journalist should be respected for the field in the work they have entered. They should be glorified for their work, not their looks!"

Audrey came up behind them with a huge smile on her face.

"I completely agree with you Paris. You wouldn't believe the stuff they wanted me to wear."

Rory nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe that Jennifer actually wore that outfit though. I mean it was a scrap of cloth!"

Paris grumbled beneath her breath so only Audrey and Rory could hear.

"That's because she is some slut who is willing to do anything to get attention."

Audrey looked around.

"I know if I did wear it, my husband would have killed me. It was degrading. And not only that, my brother would kill the photographer and the guy in charge. It would have been a blood bath."

"Yeah, and if I did, Jess would have held the picture over my head for the rest of my life."

Rory just sighed. She had not really gotten into a serious relationship. It was hard. She went on several dates, and none of them were right. She had to find the perfect guy before she settled on a serious relationship. She looked at Paris and Audrey, who seemed to be completely content with the relationships they were in. It could have been a blonde thing. Audrey looked like the all-American-girl. She was 5'10, a perfect figure, blue eyes that sparkled and blonde hair that went all the way to her waist, shimmering every time it moved.

*Maybe I should go blonde.*

Rory was tired from exhaustion. The entire day was filled with being hit by Xavier and Sam. Ever since the interview and after finding out that she was indeed single, she couldn't seem to move ten feet without bumping into one of them. She had decent conversations with Kenneth, James, Andrew, Victoria, and Audrey. She can daresay, made friends with the five passionate journalists. All of them seemed very involved in the field and were very passionate.

Audrey looked around and sighed.

"I can't believe Tom is late again! I'm going to kill him!"

Paris looked and saw a tall, lean Adonis standing on the doorway.

"Or maybe it's because your brother is here to pick you up."

Audrey turned and smiled.

"Hey Tristan."

Rory turned and her eyes widened from surprise. She knew Audrey reminded her of someone! Truthfully, she though about Tristan occasionally, after he left for Military school, but only a little. She was worried about how he might have turned at and from the looks of it he turned out just great.

Paris looked at Tristan and rolled her eyes.

"Well well, if it isn't the every famous Tristan, who single-handedly took monopoly of all major law firms."

"And if it isn't Paris, who single-handedly wrote the glorifying article on me, but forgot to daresay, mention my actual name."

"Slipped my mind."

"It's just that hard to write Tristan instead of Dristan DuGrey?"

"Must have been a slip of the hand."

"Was that payback for junior year in high school."

"I had to get you back somehow."

"Trust a Gellar to hold such strong grudges. Now that you mentioned me as 'Power hungry Dristan DuGrey who slays all his demons with a press of a button' are we even?"

Paris smugly smiled at Tristan.

"I would say so."  
Rory remembered the article well and it really was a piece of work. Paris first talk about how weary he looked, like he just jumped out of bed before the interview and how he looked like he had just gone through hell. The she kept calling him Dristan, the man who can slay all his demons with a touch of a button. It was hilarious, and after that article 4 years ago, everyone wanted more of Paris.

Tristan then finally turned his attention to the striking brunette. Such beauty and innocence. After all these years, she still was a Mary. She was the one that got away, and the one opportunity he wished he had taken. He remembered wondering whatever happened this striking blue-eyes Mary. When he found out she was a journalist, it came to no surprise to him. She always had a thing for writing. What she did with words was magic. But he never saw her again after his junior year in high school, that faithful night when he was sent to Military school. But after all those years, he never looked for her. He knew deep inside, if this Mary really were meant for him, then he would have already had her. Not like he didn't try many years ago, but it just didn't work out the way he thought it would.

But even after all these years of wondering if she truly was the one that got away, here she stood in from of him 9 years after, still as radiant as ever. He knew she was different. He smirked and stepped a bit closer.

"Well, if it isn't Mary."

"Oh my, even with that huge ego taking over that small little head of yours, you still remember me? But even that doesn't change the fact that my name is RORY."

"Mary fits you better."

"There had to have been a reason why I am called Rory. Maybe we should say it together and it might, just might get into that big head of yours. Let's try. Together now. RORY."

"MARY."

Audrey broke out into a fit of laughter.

"I haven't seem Tristan act like this since he was a sophomore."

Tristan smirked.

"Mary always brings out the best in me."

Rory rolled her eyes.

"How can you two even be related? I mean, you barely have ANY ego while Tristan's ego is too big for this room. I'm surprised you even fit."

"Thanks for the compliment Mary. That's because Audrey was nice enough to give me her ego after she started the date Timmy."

Audrey hit Tristan on the arm.

"I told you to stop calling him that. It makes him sound like a 5 year old and his name is TOM!"

Rory smiled.

"It's because Tristan here is very forgetful. You know how little his brain can take."

"Mary, you hurt be deeply."

"Liar."

"Maybe a little."

Audrey saw all this come to play. Of course, being the nosey sister she was, she read his journal entries from high school, the ones she found hidden in the attic. His freshman year was a lot of blah about girls and more girls. But about a month after entering sophomore year, his entries seem to revolve around one girl mainly. There were bits and pieces about some girls, but the name Rory and Mary seemed to pop out a lot. After a lot of prying around, she found out about Rory. And when she met her today, she knew why her little brother seemed so spellbound by her. Rory had that haze of innocence and beauty surrounding her. And right then, she knew her brother was thinking the same thing.

"So, you two know each other?"

Rory raised an eyebrow.

"He never mentioned me to you?"

Tristan became a bit uneasy. He knew she read his journals, because he knew his sister. Which was the reason why he never mentioned her to Audrey.

"He might have, but then I was always to busy to listen to him blab on about some girl."

Rory laughed while Paris butted in.

"He was her tormentor."

Audrey gave Tristan a gleeful look.

"Kindergarten analogy!"

Tristan groaned. Paris knew. Rory looked around in complete confusion. Paris saw the confused look on Rory's face and sighed.

"Figures that you wouldn't understand."

But before Rory could respond, Paris turned to scream.

"Bathurst, step away from my man!"

*~*~*~*

A/N: All those names might have confused your. Sorry for putting so many, but they are told in the first chapter. As you can tell, Sam, Xavier and Jennifer are the talent less journalist who only has looks going for them. No offence to anyone with those names! And sorry the first chapter was so… blah. But I just like putting Lorelai in the first chapter, because she always has this spunk about her. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. An

While Paris was telling Jennifer exactly what she thought about her, Rory, Tristan and Audrey talked for a while. And being the big sister, Audrey did the only thing she thought her baby brother needed.

"I will be right back."

Before a word could utter out of Rory or Tristan's mouth, she was gone. Tristan turned to smirk at Rory.

"It's just me and you."

Rory rolled her eyes and hid a smile.

"Oh how will I survive such an event? Stuck all alone in a conversation with you and your ego. This is such an exciting event, but there seems to be no room for me."

She started to walk away but he reached for her wrist. Sparks flew, and Rory's heart was screaming at her.

*You keep saying you are looking the one and yet you brush off all feelings for this guy.*

Tristan felt the spark and conflicted with himself.

*It doesn't matter how many years pass, you still feel the same about her and she's still the one that got away.*

Rory smiled and turned back to him.

"A little attached there aren't you Bible boy?"

"Bible boy?"

"Well, being my tormenter and using biblical insults on me all the time, what else kind of name do I owe you?"

"Oh yes, very original."

"For your sarcastic comment, you owe me coffee."

She was shocked. Did she just ask Tristan out? No, that wasn't possible, right? This was Tristan. It didn't matter how many years had passed and how much bolder she had become. She was the same around him, an innocent high school girl that was too afraid to admit that possibly, love could be presented right in front of her face.

The same went for him. It didn't matter how much he had changed over the years, he always fell back into the lovesick tormentor role he made for himself in high school. But this was a change. Her asking him out. Well, maybe it wasn't a date, but it was close enough for him. Before he could come back with some high school comment, he forced out something civil, containing whatever lewd remark he would have made.

"Sure. When?"

"Whenever you can."

Tristan pulled out a card out of his hand.

"My office number is in here. Call me ok?"

Rory smiled.

"Yeah, sure. Hey, Audrey is coming back. You should go."

"Alright, then I'll see you later. Bye…. Mary."

He left a smiling Rory behind and joined Audrey.

*~*~*~*

"I can't believe you flirted back to her. You are one indecent man. I can't even trust you for a second!"

Paris was going off on Jess yet again. The fact that the both of them got together was a big surprise to everyone. It was an even bigger shock when the two discovered they had a lot in common. Crappy parents, love for books, love for music, fear of Barney, and a deep hatred for swans.

"I wasn't flirting back. You need your eyes checked Geller; she was throwing herself at me. All I did was smile and nod. I was trying to be civil you know."

"Civil? CIVIL?! You call that civil? That was beyond civil!"

"Why do I even deal with any of this?!"

"Because you love me you damn idiot!"

Then they both went in for the kiss. The problem was, they were in the car, Jess was driving, and the light turned green. Rory would have laughed if it weren't for the fact that there were cars behind them. Instead, she hit Jess on the head.

"Drive you imbecile!"

Jess grinned like a little kid in a candy shop and drove. Paris turned to look at Rory.

"Why'd you break that up?"

"I swear you guys are going to be impossible to separate as soon as you guys get married."

Paris looked at her engagement ring and smiled.

"Impossible to resist."

Rory sat in the back and smiled why Jess and Paris went at it like an old married couple. At least they had each other.

*~*~*~*

"So that was Rory? Hmmm, I see why you were so infatuated by her during your high school years. Some of your college too."

Tristan wanted to slam his head into the wall.

"Audi, must you pry through all my stuff?!"

"I am your older sister! Of course I'm going to pry into my baby brother's love life."

Tristan groaned.

"Why me?!"

"Why did you deserve to end up with such a perfect, beautiful and intelligent sister? I'm not sure either."

"There it is! Your ego!"

"Well, you weren't using it so I might as well put it to good use. A pretty good ego too. I'm hurt that you don't use it to its fullest power."

"Because if I did Audi, then I would turn out like you, and that would be a scary thing."

"Ok An."

Tristan groaned.

"Don't call me that!"

"But it matches that picture of you in that dress and make-up."

"I was 3! And you promised that you would never bring it up again!"

"Still have the pictures…"

"Audi…"

"I wonder what Rory would make of it."

"AUDREY!!!"

"Fine, geez, you don't have to blow a fuse. Now, tell you big sister all about this Rory. She seems like a pretty good girl, so much better than those other air-heads you insisted on dating a few years back."

"She's a Mary. She's perfect, innocent, and naïve. Everything in a girl you could never imagine me with."

"And yet, you are completely smitten with her."

"I can't explain it either."

"And you always hide behind those stupid kindergarten tactics. Why?"

"I told you, she brings that out of me. She just has this strange power over me. Every time I am around her, my high school tormentor role comes out. It's weird."

"Maybe it's because you're afraid."

"Me, afraid? Afraid of what?!"

"Your afraid that if Rory met the real Tristan DuGrey, she would no longer be interested."

"I am no afraid of that."

"Yes you are, stop denying it! If it weren't so true, you would have acted like the Tristan I know!"

In truth, that was the reason. The real Tristan was a really charming guy. It might have not seemed like it nine years ago, but after all that time, he changed into one of the sweetest men in the world. He would do anything for his friends and even became that 'idealistic' son his parent's wanted. Military school taught him discipline and manners. And after meeting Rory and more people like her, he started to know the genuine goodness of people. He learned that there are so many cruel people out there, why join that bunch?

Of course, he still teased and flirted, but that's what made him Tristan. When it came right down to it, he turned from a cocky ass into one of the kindest men ever. Too bad he could never show that to Rory. There was something about her that made him feel like a high school student all over again. A sigh rushed out of his throat.

"I just don't think I can keep her interested in me if I acted all nice. I mean, come on, she remembers me because I was a cocky jerk. And I know she will always remember me because you remember those that made your life difficult."

"An, you have one twisted little mind."

"Audi, think about it ok? I know from Hartford grapevine that she broke up with stock-boy, the nice guy for some badass her grandparents disapproved of. They called him a step down from stock-boy."

"I think you might analyze way too much into this stuff An."

"I do not and Audi, stop calling me An!"

"I like the name An."

"Why don't I call you An?"

"Because the name looks better on you than it does on me."

Tristan smirked.

"That's because everything looks good on me."

Audrey rolled her eyes and smacked him hard on his arm.

"Your cockiness never ceases to amaze me An."

"Shut up Audi."

"I just think something is really wrong with you. The fact that you refuse to act like yourself and revert back into that jackass of a guy you were in high school because you might, just might, really like this girl? Yeah, you need to get your head examined An. I'm tired and I want to see Tom so let's go An."

"Aw, Audi wants to go to Timmy."

"Stop calling him that!"

"Then stop calling me An!"

*~*~*~*

A/N: You must be thinking 'what the hell is up with Tristan?!' but truthfully, his character was never really finished in the show since he wasn't on it that much. So you can pretty much shape him any way you want since he is an undeveloped character. A LOOPHOLE! Thank you so much for the reviews, I really didn't think anyone would like this story. It was a random moment kind of thing really. And why the name An? It's funny; something an older sister would do to annoy the hell out of her younger sibling.


	4. seven numbers

She was fidgeting with the card. In her hand, she held the power to change her life. It may be an insignificant coffee meeting, but these numbers were of the man she had loved to dislike her high school years. She had not had even one exchange were she wasn't thrown off by him. She grabbed the phone and dialed the first three numbers before slamming it down. Inner turmoil. She just couldn't do it.

"You know, it might help if you pushed all seven numbers."

Rory quickly turned to see a smiling Lorelai. Lorelai plucked the card out of Rory's hand and read.

"Tristan Janlan DuGrey, CEO of the DuGrey Law Firm. Babe, are you in trouble?"

Rory silently shook her head.

"DuGrey, DuGrey… Oh yeah, I remember him! He was all over the news after his law firm took monopoly of all those other law firms! He's hot!"

"Mom!"

"Rory, it's not your fault he's hot. So, why are you not calling him?"

"Mom, you don't remember do you?"

"Remember what Rory? Come on, I need more background than that."

"Tristan DuGrey, Chilton."

"I am getting a vague picture."

"Bible boy, called me Mary…"

"DING DING DING!!! I remember! Wow, you still talk to him? I thought you hated him?"

"I didn't hate him. I just disliked him."

"Oh yes, and I remember how he tormented you, and that was why you were always so irritated when you came home. He always had this way of getting you all riled up. So, if you didn't keep in touch with him, why the card? You suddenly saw how he turned out and just 'had' to call him. Because if you don't. I certainly will."

"MOM!"

"He's only sixteen years younger than me. We can be another Demi and Ashton…"

"What about Luke?"

"Details, details. So, tell me why the sudden reunion."

"I met him again."

Rory then fell silent and smiled lightly to herself. Lorelai took a hold of Rory and shook her.

"Child, you are not allowed to just go quiet on me like that! Have I taught you nothing! I can't read minds, so you need to tell me!"

"Fine, geez mom. Well, one of the other journalists was Audrey Weller…"

"And she is dating him isn't she? That lucky…"

"Mom, will you let me finish?!"

"Go on child."

"She was waiting for her husband when he came. He turns out to be her…"

"LAWYER!"

"MOM! You have to stop interrupting me! Now, do you promise you won't speak up until I'm done?"

Lorelai nodded her head like a kindergartener.

"Promise?"  
Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"Yes mommy."

Rory rolled her eyes and continued her story.

"Audrey is Tristan's older sister. We talked for a while and I asked him for coffee."

Lorelai was biting down hard on her jaws to keep quiet.

"He gave me his card and told me to give him a call."

Lorelai was now biting her lips, trying to keep quiet. Rory watched in amusement.

"Fine, I'm done. Now what are you 'dying' to say?"

"YOU asked HIM out for coffee as in a DATE?"

"At isn't a date. He just owes me coffee."

"Oh yes, leave it to my daughter to leave out some information. Why does he owe you coffee?"

"He got sarcastic on me."

"Oh, the world is coming to an end! Someone was sarcastic to MY daughter!"

"Mom!"

"Oh, what will we do with ourselves?"

"Mom, you aren't funny."

"Really? I find myself very funny."

"You also fine the mold on bread funny."

"Hey, that was different. It reminded me of Nixon with that nose."

"It was mold mom. Fungus growing out of an piece of old bread."

"It was the reincarnation of Nixon."

"I'm sure mom."

"Hey, wait, you changed the subject. Why'd you ask Bible boy out?"

"I don't know, it just happened. We were having a decent conversation and it was nice talking to him so I just asked him for coffee. And for your information mom, it is not a date. It is just two friends getting together for coffee."

"Except the fact that you guys were never really friends."

"We were sort of for a while."

"Yes, one entire day, a whole 24 hours!"

"Watch that sarcasm mom."

"Or else what? You're going to make me buy you coffee?"

Lorelai was enjoying this very much while Rory sighed.

"Well, I'm suppose to call him but I'll do it later…"

Lorelai rushed for the phone and started to dial the numbers.

"Mom."

Lorelai succeeded in dialing the first three numbers. A moment of desperation for Rory.

"Please mom, I'll buy you coffee."

Too late, the numbers were dialed.

"Sorry babe."

Then came a voice from the phone.

"Hello?"

Rory froze while Lorelai threw the phone at Rory.

"MOM!"

Lorelai tried to dash out but Rory grabbed onto her.

"You are an atrocious mother!"

On the phone, Tristan was laughing at amusement. He was having a long day at work, and Audrey wouldn't stop calling him, asking him 'did she call yet?' It was getting repetitive. So when he picked up the phone, he thought it was Audrey but he heard the fighting of two women on the phone. And when he heard Rory scream 'MOM', he knew.

After the noise of hearing the phone drop and more argument, someone picked up.

"Hello?"

It wasn't Rory's voice, so he took it as her mother.

"Hello Ms. Gilmore."

"Wow, you sound pretty hot. I'll let you go for calling me Ms. Gilmore this time because of that. But it's Lorelai for future references. But if you want, you can always call me Future-Empress-of-the-world-that-will-control-all-of-the-coffee-supply-that-exists."

"I think I will stick with Lorelai."

"Wise choice my friend."

"As delightful as you are, and as hot as you sound on the phone, do you think I can talk to your daughter for a moment?"

"What a charmer, right after my beautiful heart. Yes, you may talk to my creation."

Lorelai covered the phone, but Tristan can still hear the exchange.

"It's for you."

"No, it's for you! You're the one who called him!"

"But I called him for you. You're the one that was going to call him but never did because you're a weakling!"  
Rory froze.

"Is he on the phone right now."

"Duh."

"MOM! He could hear everything! You should know by now you can't muffle anything on that phone!"

"A even better reason in which why you should take this ever important call."

Rory closed her eyes and let out a sigh of defeat. She took the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mary. Seems like you had trouble calling me."

"A little."

"So…"

"Umm, is tomorrow ok for you? For coffee at 10."

"Oh, ten? I have a meeting."

"Oh, ok, we can just do it another day or…"

"Or we can just change it to noon and make it a lunch. How does that sound Mary?"

"Umm… sure, so see you tomorrow?"

"Already trying to get rid of me."

"My mom is pleading on her knees to find out details. I think I should go before she pounces on the phone. See you tomorrow."

"I'll pick you up at your work."

"Wait, how do you know where I work?"  
"Paris."

"Of, course, the interview."

"Don't remind me."

"Bye Bible Boy."

"Bye Mary."

Before he hung up the phone, he could distinguish an 'it's Rory.' A smile was plastered on his face for the rest of the day.

Rory was the same, and went through the day smiling.

*~*~*~*  
A/N- Well, there you go. I totally forgot to put this in here. Rory lives in an apartment in Hartford alone. She was just visiting Lorelai. What else is there? Oh yeah, enjoy!


	5. Never starve a Gilmore

¡°So you and DuGrey?¡±

Rory looked up to see Jess with a perceptive look upon his face.

¡°It¡¯s just lunch Jess.¡±

¡°Uh huh, and does DuGrey know that?¡±

After Jess and Rory broke up, they thought that it would be at best to just stay friends. But after Luke and Lorelai started to date, Jess became like Rory¡¯s big brother, protecting her from anyone that seemed to bother Rory and even got into a few fistfights. It got a little better after he got with Paris, but if she even talked with a guy, Jess got into the ¡®protective older brother¡¯ role. It was sweet most of the time, but got really scary sometimes like when he socked her date a year ago for trying to ¡®feel her up¡¯.

¡°Jess, don¡¯t do anything to him.¡±

¡°Now why would I do such a thing?¡±

¡°Because of what you did to all my other dates. No interrogations. We are just old friends alright?¡±

¡°Friends? From what Paris told me, you were the prey to his arrogance.¡±

¡°He¡¯s changed.¡±

¡°Really? Paris told me that yesterday, all he did was make fun of you.¡±

¡°It¡¯s different. I don¡¯t know how, but it is. It just the way he carries himself. Something in his eyes tells me that he¡¯s changed.¡±

¡°Oh yes, Rory, reader of the eyes. Just like a gypsy, but instead of reading palms, she read eyes. Wow, what a new discovery.¡±

¡°Yes, I will make much profit with it.¡±

Jess leaned forward.

¡°Read my eyes.¡±

¡°Your eyes say¡¦ hmmm, first, you need to shave, you are thinking about ways to kill Tristan already.¡±

¡°Yes, correct, go on.¡±

¡°And that you girlfriend is right behind you and if she didn¡¯t know that you loved me only as a sister, she would have skinned you.¡±

Jess turned around to see amusement on Paris¡¯s face. He went and gave her a full kiss. She slowly registered and quickly answered back. Jess begged for entrance and Paris happily obliged, taking his tongue captive, slowly but surely sucking on it.

Rory looked on with disgust.

¡°EWWW! PUBLIC DISPLAY! GET A ROOM! GROSS! GAUGE OUT MY EYES! OUT OF VIEW!¡±

And just to piss Rory off more, and to get better access, Jess went and cupped Paris¡¯s butt with his hands, ramming her closer to him.

*~*~*~*

Tristan had come and thought he heard yelling from the direction of Rory¡¯s office. He stopped a blushing gofer and asked her where he could find a Lorelai Gilmore.

¡°Oh, she¡¯s in her office. Go straight down this hall and turn right on the fifth door.¡±

Tristan flashed a dashing smile, making the girl blush even redder.

¡°Thanks.¡±

As he walked down, he heard more yelling, but now, the words became more coherent.

¡°Jess! OUT!¡±

If his memory was right, Jess was the bad ass that took her away from stock-boy. He quickened his pace and opened the door, worried that he might see a harassed Rory. Instead, he saw something he thought he would never see in a thousand years.

Rory was beat red from yelling, while Jess and Paris were near ripping each other¡¯s clothes off.

*Paris is making out with Jess? What the fuck?!*

Rory finally looked up to see Tristan and ran to him. He opened his arms as she ran right into him. She was deafening.

¡°MY EYES! MY EYES!¡±

Tristan lightly chuckled to himself. Rory swatted him on his arm.

¡°Hey, your suppose to be the knight in shining armor!¡±

¡°So you¡¯re going to fall in love with me?¡±

¡°No, I fall in love with the prince. Your just his handy man.¡±

Rory let go and stepped away from the embrace. The coldness hit both of them, as they both dearly missed the contact they both had.

¡°Mary, I¡¯m hurt.¡±

¡°Liar.¡±

¡°Maybe just a little.¡±

Rustling was heard as Paris was straightening out her clothes. Tristan grinned while Rory turned to glare at the couple. But before anyone of them could say anything, Jess raised an eyebrow, with his arm resting Paris¡¯s shoulders.

¡°Well, you must be DuGrey.¡± (J)

¡°And you must be Jess.¡± (T)

Jess gave him a confused look.

¡°How do you know?¡± (J)

¡°I heard Rory yell.¡± (T)

¡°Oh yes, at her desperate attempts to separate us.¡± (J)

Tristan reverted his attention to Paris.

¡°I would have never thought that you had it in you Paris. You were hiding yourself behind that prude interior when you were a real wildcat. Jess, you must be some guy because that was the last thing I would have every expected to see Paris do.¡± (T)

¡°Yeah, Paris can be a prude at times.¡± (J)

Paris gave then both a cold glare.

¡°You are both moronic imbeciles! I am standing right here! Do you not think I don¡¯t hear this exchange?!¡± (P)

¡°Oh Paris, we know you¡¯re here. That¡¯s why we are saying it here. Just for your special enjoyment.¡± (T)

Jess laughed.

¡°I like you. Rory, I approve.¡±

Rory rolled her eyes.

¡°So I will be sure the next guy I date insults Paris like Tristan does.¡± (R)

¡°Let¡¯s hope so.¡± (J)

¡°I¡¯M TAKING MY LUNCH BREAK!¡± (P)

With that, Paris started to drag Jess out the door.

¡°Hey, watch it! It¡¯s my favorite jacket! Nice meeting you DuGrey. If you hurt her, I will break every bone in your body!¡±

With that, they turned left and were gone from Tristan and Rory¡¯s view.

¡°That was truly the last thing I thought I would ever see.¡±

¡°Don¡¯t remind me. I need to get new eyes and have that erased from my mind forever.¡±

*~*~*~*

There seemed to be no moment of discomfort between them. It was thought they were always friends.

¡°So, What have you been doing all this time Mary? I heard that you were valedictorian for both Chilton and Yale. Then you became a journalist at NATT since they offered you a job your sophomore year in college.¡±

¡°Wow, you summed up my last nine years in a whole of one minute. Now tell me about you.¡±

¡°Hey, wait, you didn¡¯t finish.¡±

¡°What is there to tell?¡±

¡°A lot. Come on Mary, I haven¡¯t seen you for nine years, their must have been something going on in your life.¡±

¡°Nosey much Bible Boy?¡±

¡°Just curious.¡±

¡°Because curiosity is the way we grow and learn.¡±

¡°Yes, so tell me everything.¡±

¡°Everything?¡±

¡°Yep.¡±

¡°Okay, that night, after you left, Paris ended up playing the part of Romeo. And NO, she did not kiss me. That you would have scarred me for life. We went through the play and my mom, my mom¡¯s best Friend Sookie, Dean, my best friend Lane and I went to Stars Hallow. And a long drive it was. First we talked about the play, and then somehow we ended up debating about what is the best cookie. We couldn¡¯t decide, so we¡¦¡±

Tristan laughed.

¡°Ok, maybe not that much of all.¡±

¡°Well then, I guess you might just have to be a little more specific.¡±

¡°Ok. I heard from the Hartford grapevine that you and stock-boy broke up and you ended up with Jess. How did that happen?¡±

Rory sighed. Tristan felt like he had just hit a tough topic.

¡°Ok, I can just move on to another¡¦¡±

¡°No, that¡¯s fine. It¡¯s just an incredibly long story.¡±

¡°Well, they take an incredibly long time getting the food out so talk away.¡±

¡°Fine. Ok, well it all started when I kissed Jess during Sookie¡¯s wedding. The problem was that I was still with Dean. Months passes and¡¦¡±

*30 minutes later*

¡°And so me and Jess got together.¡±

¡°Wow, you are very descriptive.¡±

¡°Yes, well I told you it would be a long story. And why is the food not here yet? I¡¯m starving slowly.¡±

¡°This restaurant is known for making their own pasta their own sauce, everything from scratch. Don¡¯t worry, it¡¯s worth it.¡±

¡°It better be. Or else I might have to resort to cannibalism.¡±

¡°That¡¯s great to know Mary. I feel so loved.¡±

¡°Hey, you aren¡¯t supposed to starve a Gilmore. Or you will end up with a fate worse than death.¡±

¡°Nice to know. So my next question¡¦¡±

¡°Hold it buddy, it¡¯s your time for a story. Tell me what you¡¯ve been doing for nine years.¡±

¡°Oh look the foods here.¡±

¡°That¡¯s not fair!¡±

¡°Life isn¡¯t Mary.¡±


	6. Xavier

¡°That was amazing.¡±

¡°Yeah, well I figured you might like it.¡±

¡°Well, you figured right Bible Boy.¡±

They both walked out of the restaurant. Rory didn¡¯t want this lunch to be over already. She was having so much fun. Plus, Kevin had given Paris and her the assignment of having interviews with the eight journalists. After many hours of arguing, Rory got Paris to interview Sam and Jennifer. But she still got stuck with that arrogant bastard, Xavier. Luckily, she also had Audrey, James and Andrew to interview. But today, she had an appointment with Xavier, and being in the same room as him was bad enough. But now, she had to hold a decent conversation with him without vomiting.

She still had an hour left, and she was determined to enjoy every second of it.

¡°So Bible boy, before we were interrupted with the food, I asked a question. So answer it now.¡±

¡°Oh yeah. Umm, I was shipped off to this military school for rich kids whose parents didn¡¯t want to deal with them. It was nice to be pushed that hard, and I learned to respect people from there. I graduated and went to Princeton, then transferred to Harvard to learn pre-law.¡±

¡°Wow, that sounds intense.¡±

¡°Yeah, but I needed that push. Without it, I probably would have turned out like some of the guys who went to Chilton. Most of them live off their family fortunes and will never have to work in their life. But that¡¯s just not my style. It might have not seemed like it back then, but I like working for the things I get.¡±

¡°Wow, and Tristan DuGrey astounds me once again.¡±

¡°Yes, well, nine years.¡±

¡°Yeah, times a funny thing. So, what are you doing today?¡±

¡°Nothing. I already had a meeting and my dad told me to take the day off. What about you?¡±

Rory sighed.

¡°I have to interview the most arrogant man in the world in about an hour.¡±

¡°Wow, lucky you.¡±

¡°I¡¯m serious. I have to sit in the same room as this man and try to interview him without ripping his head off. When I was at the photo shoot, all he did was hit on me. I tried to get Paris to interview them, but she won¡¯t interview him. I got her to do this other arrogant guy and this indecent girl. But I get stuck with Xavier today.¡±

¡°Wow, that must really suck. But you still have an hour.¡±

¡°I guess, but I¡¯m gonna die. I told him to pick the place and he picked this secluded room. I don¡¯t know, but I have pepper spray and a horn with me.¡±

Tristan laughed, but he was fighting inside. Here she was, back in his life. It didn¡¯t seem like it before, but now it seemed clear. Fate was giving them another chance. He always questioned it, and said if they really were meant to go out and be together, she would say yes. And this was his chance.

He already didn¡¯t like his Xavier character. No, Tristan was not the type of person to stand back and watch someone so innocent like Rory go to an interview that could only end badly.

¡°What if I go with you?¡±

Rory widened her eyes in astonishment. Was Tristan offering to stay and protect her from Xavier? Did Tristan really care?

¡°No, you don¡¯t have to do that.¡±

¡°But what if I say I want to.¡±

¡°But I would be taking up your time.¡±

¡°You know that I have the day off.¡±

¡°No, you shouldn¡¯t be doing something boring like this on your day off.¡±

¡°Why are you fighting this? You gonna give in eventually.¡±

He smirked at the quote. He remembered saying it once to her, when he was still the cocky high-school jerk.

Rory smiled, she remembered him saying the same thing vaguely a long time ago.

¡°Don¡¯t be so sure of yourself Tristan. But really, I don¡¯t need a bodyguard.¡±

¡°I¡¯ll be there as a concerned friend. That¡¯s what we are right? Friends?¡±

Rory never thought about it, and when it hit her, she noticed that she wanted more. But she smiled.

¡°Yeah, friends. Fine. We might as well go now and set up. I need coffee in my system.¡±

*~*~*~*

The interview didn¡¯t start off great. Xavier saw Tristan and a flash of green went through his eyes. But She was just another challenge. Little did he know how determined Tristan was on getting Rory.

It was at the middle of the interview. Tension was high and Xavier had already complimented Rory on he body, looks, and butt. But every time he tried to reach out, Tristan got in the way.

Rory was fidgeting with the paper, and kept tapping her pen on the notebook. She couldn¡¯t look Xavier in the eye, because all she could see was lust and him undressing her in his mind.

¡°What inspired you to become a journalist?¡±

¡°Well, I really wanted to learn more things about the people around me.¡±

¡°But you¡¯re a journalist on current technology.¡±

¡°Well, people use the technology right?¡±

With his half-assed answers, Rory was getting really bored. She still had one more page of questions to go, and she knew most of the answers to them. It was final; he knew absolutely nothing about journalism. He got his job because the head of the magazine company liked the way he looked.

Tristan, on the other had, was ready to pounce on the guy. This was Rory, and she deserved all the respect in the world. He knew fully well that the only thing keeping Xavier from jumping her then and there was him. So he sat there patiently, shooting daggers at Xavier.

And of course, only one thing ran in Xavier¡¯s mind. Sex. It was that simple.

*~*~*~*

¡°Well, thank you for this interview Xavier, and I hope to never see you again.¡±

With that, she quickly left, followed by Tristan.

¡°Well that was a nice interview.¡±

Rory shot him a glare

¡°Are you kidding me? He was possibly the most arrogant and stupid man in the entire world!¡±

¡°Well, at least you won¡¯t have to deal with him again.¡±

¡°Thank God for small favors.¡±

Tristan laughed as they exited the building and onto the main street. Both wanted to spend the day together, spend more time together, but neither knew how to ask.

¡°So, any more crazy interviews today?¡±

¡°Now, that was it. I have your sister tomorrow.¡±

¡°Oh, I feel sorry for you. She¡¯s a handful.¡±

¡°She¡¯s nice! Well¡¦¡±

Tristan wanted this chance, this shot at possibly having her as his. He needed it. He said that if they truly were meant to go out, she would have said yes or he would never have had to leave that night. But now that she was back, and in his life, he needed to try again.

¡°What are you doing today?¡±

¡°Nothing. I have the rest of the day off.¡¯

¡°Well, do you want to do something?¡±

That was the last thing Rory thought she would hear from him. Yes, she wanted to also spend more time with him, but she didn¡¯t actually think that he would ask her. She smiled in response.

¡°I would like that.¡±

And they both went off in Tristan¡¯s car.


	7. Interview with the Audrey

Rory had waked up that morning with a huge smile upon her face. That had to have been the most wonderful day she ever had. They went to watch a movie. But it wasn¡¯t the movie that was amazing; it was the fact that he had his arm around her shoulders that made her want to melt. Then they went to get coffee, where they spoke of anything and everything that seemed to pop into their mind. They ordered some pizza and ate it at the park, gazing at the stars. But it ended more wonderful than she ever imagined.

He looked like such a little boy, not knowing how to end the date. But since he had been the one to ask for a longer date, she decided to take the other step. She tiptoed and gently kissed him. There was an unbelievably huge spark that ran up her spine, pushing her forward to him, igniting the kiss to the most passionate kiss she had ever experienced.

She would see him today. The only thing was, where did this leave them?

*~*~*

He couldn¡¯t be happier. The day before couldn¡¯t have been better. It was the damn best night of his life. Of course, Audrey called, prying him for details. And that kiss. That kiss was simply amazing. He had his share of girls, but this was beyond that. It was single-handedly the best kiss he had ever experienced.

But where did all of this leave them?

*~*~*

¡°Thank you for you time Audrey.¡±

¡°No problem. So now that I did this interview, can I ask you a few questions?¡±

¡°Ummm, sure.¡±

¡°Alright.¡±

Audrey took out a tape recorder and started to record.

¡°Wait, what is the tape recorder for?¡±

¡°So I can catch every word you said. And before you ask, An didn¡¯t send me to do this. If he finds out I did, he¡¯s gonna kill me. But I¡¯m nosey.¡±

¡°An?¡±

¡°That¡¯s my nickname for Tristan.¡±

Rory started to laugh hysterically.

¡°AN?¡±

¡°You like it too huh? You can use it.¡±

¡°Wait, then what¡¯s with the tape recorder.¡±

¡°I just like recording.¡±

¡°It¡¯s making me feel uncomfortable.¡±

¡°Rory¡¦¡±

¡°What if it records my soul? Huh?¡±

¡°Rory!¡±

¡°But what if I say something incriminating on it? Then I can¡¯t erase it!¡±

¡°Rory, please?¡±

¡°But¡¦¡±

¡°I¡¯ll buy you coffee after this.¡±

¡°What makes you think you can buy me off with coffee?¡±

¡°An told me.¡±

¡°I¡¯m going to kill him.¡±

¡°A few words for coffee?¡±

Rory sighed. Unfortunately for her, with age came most of Lorelai¡¯s quirks. Coffee obsession was one of them.

¡°Fine.¡±

¡°Ok, first, what do you think about my brother?¡±

¡°What, why does the tape recorder have to be on for this?! Tristan did send you!¡±

¡°Rory¡¦¡±

¡°That evil demon of a man¡¦¡±

¡°RORY! Listen, he didn¡¯t send me for the millionth time. I am just recording this so I can use it in the future, you know, when you two get married.¡±

¡°WHAT?!¡±

¡°I just like recording.¡±

¡°You have problems Audrey. And married? Where did you even get that?¡±

¡°I¡¯m the neurotic sister. I can do whatever I want.¡±

¡°This is a completely different side of you. You weren¡¯t like this a few days ago.¡±

¡°You met journalist Audrey then. Now you meet sister Audrey.¡±

¡°And when do I get to meet Audrey?¡±

¡°When I am not sister/daughter/wife/journalist Audrey.¡±

¡°Oh goodness.¡±

¡°Ok, so answer my question.¡±

¡°Do I have to?¡±

¡°Yes. You made a promise. And you can¡¯t go back on a promise. I have it one tape.¡±

¡°Oh goodness.¡±

¡°Come on Rory, I promise I won¡¯t let An hear it unless it is very important.¡±

¡°Fine. I like him, a lot. He¡¯s the only guy I am even considering a long time relationship with for a long time.¡±

¡°Would you consider marriage?¡±

¡°Audrey, it was only the first date!¡±

¡°You can be a futuristic thinker.¡±

¡°I haven¡¯t thought of marriage in general so why would I think about it now?¡±

¡°Just a question. Let me see, did you ever think about An between the time he left Chilton and the time you saw him at the photo shoot.¡±

¡°A little. I was a little curious to see how he turned out. And I was surprised to see he wasn¡¯t married.¡±

¡°An has changed a lot.¡±

¡°So, is that all?¡±

¡°I can¡¯t really think of any other questions.¡±

¡°Then that¡¯s it?¡±

¡°Yes, ma¡¯am.¡±

¡°Did you just call me ma¡¯am?¡±

¡°Yes I did.¡±

¡°Where¡¯s the coffee?¡±

¡°Oh, just wait a few minutes. He should be here with the coffee.¡±

¡°Tristan?¡±

¡°I estimated and told him to come around 11.¡±

¡°Good estimation.¡±

¡°What can I say, I¡¯m a genius.¡±

¡°I thought you gave your ego to Tristan.¡±

¡°You two even sound alike! He wasn¡¯t using it, so I am putting it to good use.¡±

¡°So which one of your multi-personalities am I talking to right now.¡±

¡°Plain old Audrey.¡±

¡°I liked journalist Audrey better.¡±

¡°You would. I created her in a stereotypical journalist image.¡±

¡°You¡¯re stereotyping our field?¡±

¡°Yes.¡±

¡°Am I stereotypical.¡±

¡°During the interview, yes. Now? No, not at all. You¡¯re more relaxed now. You can tell, since your posture slouched and you aren¡¯t sitting like something big and sharp is up your ass.¡±

¡°Nice description.¡±

¡°What can I say, I have this wonderful way with words.¡±

¡°Well, since you barged right into my personal life, let me ask a bit about you. How did you meet your husband?¡±

¡°Tom?¡±

¡°You have more than one husband?¡±

¡°Of course! There is Brad Pitt, Tom Cruise, Keanu Reeves¡¦¡±

¡°I meant reality.¡±

¡°I know!¡±

¡°Didn¡¯t seem like it.¡±

¡°You becoming meaner by the minute.¡±

¡°I am not.¡±

¡°Are too.¡±

¡°Am not.¡±

¡°Now we sound like kindergarteners.¡±

¡°You are Tristan are alike in so many ways.¡±

¡°Aren¡¯t you like your mom?¡±

¡°Yeah.¡±

¡°Well we are a bit like our parents.¡±

¡°You had quirky parents.¡±

¡°Thank you.¡±

¡°Anyway, how did you meet?¡±

¡°We went to Chilton together. Class of 2000 by the way.¡±

¡°So you were high school sweet-hearts?¡±

¡°Are you kidding? I was Paris.¡±

¡°You mean every year has one?¡±

¡°Of course.¡±

¡°So you were uptight and completely obsessed with getting and A?¡±

¡°Oh yeah. And if possible, worse. She dated in high school. I rejected every guy that even asked me out.¡±

¡°So unlike Tristan.¡±

¡°We had very different concepts about high school. Totally different experiences. An viewed it as a game, I viewed it as the life altering step right before I enter life.¡±

¡°So who was Tom? Was he the Tristan?¡±

¡°Oh hell no! I would have never gone out with him if he was another high school An.¡±

¡°I know what you mean.¡±

¡°Yeah. But actually, he was the male version of you.¡±

¡°What?¡±

¡°Well, he had wealth and status, but he had just moved from California. He was attending Harvard Westlink, another prep school in the west coast. Of course he was smart. And by coming in my freshman year, he threatened my status everything. We competed about everything, even about our lockers. We had the same classes, everything. He was always better than me in Math but I whipped his butt in English. If he was better at Physics, I was better in Biology. We kept evening ourselves out. It got to the point where we had to share to glory of valedictorian. It was so sad we ruined the ceremony. We were supposed to speak together, but instead, we were competing on mike time, until Headmaster Charleston stopped us.¡±

¡°He must have blown a fuse.¡±

¡°He couldn¡¯t. I would have if it weren¡¯t for all the parents there. My parents wouldn¡¯t let me live it down for years. Especially after we started dating. It¡¯s there favorite topic every time they see me with Tom.¡±

¡°So how did you guys start to date?¡±

¡°An.¡±

¡°An?¡±

¡°An befriended Tom when they met accidentally on campus at Princeton. Tom was there to visit a friend. They befriended one another, and the next thing I knew, Tom was sitting at the dinner table on a Saturday night.¡±

¡°That must have sucked.¡±

¡°Oh, it did. But we started to talk, and the more we did, the more we started to connect. The next thing we knew, we were hanging out, going out, dating, kissing, everything. And when he asked to marry him, I knew.¡±

¡°How did you know?¡±

¡°I felt these tingles run up and down my spine. And every moment I spend with him is special. I can¡¯t get enough of him being around me. It¡¯s weird. And when he¡¯s not there, I feel empty. I don¡¯t know, I usually never do. I never needed a man to identify myself because I was independent. But he changed my perspective of that. It was just like, with him I was complete.¡±

¡°Do you argue?¡±

¡°Everyday! We fight about everything! But arguing makes us grow founder of one another. It¡¯s just weird like that.¡±

¡°What about¡¦¡±

Then Rory stopped.

¡°I smell coffee.¡±

¡°What? I don¡¯t smell anything.¡±

True to her words, Tristan came in with a tray full of coffee.

¡°COFFEE!!!¡±

¡°What are you, part bloodhound?¡±

¡°Are you implying that I am a bitch?¡±

¡°Where do you get this?¡±

¡°Well, a bitch is a female dog.¡±

¡°An, make her stop.¡±

Tristan handed her a cup.

¡°You are a god!¡±

She inhaled her coffee within a few seconds.

¡°Wouldn¡¯t that burn you tongue?¡± (T)

¡°I¡¯m immune to it.¡±(R)

¡°Proving that you have serious problems to deal with. Did you bring me tea An?¡± (A)

¡°You told her you call me An?!¡± (T)

¡°Would I do such a thing?¡± (A)

¡°Yes.¡± (R)

¡°You drink your coffee.¡± (A)

¡°I¡¯m done.¡± (R)

¡°You can have An¡¯s.¡± (A)

¡°Ok.¡± (R)

¡°Wait, don¡¯t I get a say in this?!¡± (T)

¡°No.¡± (R and A)

¡°Psycho.¡± (T)

¡°Watch you mouth young man!¡± (A)

¡°Now that Rory had successfully polished off all the coffee, I might as well tell you that Timmy is here to pick you up.¡± (T)

¡°You really need to stop calling him that!¡± (A)

¡°Wait, Tom is here?¡± (R)

¡°Yeah.¡± (A)

¡°Why don¡¯t you and Tom join us?¡± (R)

¡°If An doesn¡¯t have a problem with it.¡± (A)

¡°I need to catch up with him anyways. You took up all his free time since you tied the knot with him.¡± (T)

¡°Don¡¯t you dare blame me!¡± (A)

¡°We should be moving.¡± (R)

And for the first time, they agreed.


	8. The morning after

After there wonderful lunch, the two different pair took their separate ways.

¡°So Mary, where to now.¡±

Rory rolled her eyes and shrugged.

¡°Don¡¯t know Bible boy, where do you want to go to?¡±

¡°I¡¯m kind of tired.¡±

Rory became sad by this comment. 

¡°Oh, then you should go home and get some rest¡¦¡±

¡°No, are you trying to get rid of me that fast?¡±

¡°You¡¯re the one that implied that you wanted rest.¡±

¡°You know, you shouldn¡¯t assume things all the time. I was going to imply that maybe we should go to my house to watch a movie.¡±

¡°I don¡¯t know¡¦¡±

¡°Mary, it¡¯s not like you don¡¯t know me. And it¡¯s not like I¡¯m going to jump you or anything. Just want to take a break from the typical dating scene you know.¡±

Rory balanced out the pro and con. He wasn¡¯t the type of guy that would do anything to her without her consent and she knew it.

¡°Fine, but I get to pick the movie and we get junk food.¡±

¡°Depends, what¡¯s the movie?¡±

¡°Willy Wonka and the chocolate factory.¡±

¡°Figures.¡±

¡°What do you mean by that?¡±

¡°Figures you would want to watch a movie solely devoted to junk food.¡±

¡°Hey, it was a damn good movie.¡±

¡°Which version?¡±

¡°I love the Gene Wilder version, but Johnny Depp worked that role.¡±

¡°What, am I not enough for you?¡±

Rory acted as though she was measuring him out.

¡°Your just not Johnny Depp.¡±

¡°I hope you know he¡¯s at least twenty years older than you are.¡±

¡°I can dream what I want to. Plus, my mom¡¯s worse.¡±

¡°I could only imagine.¡±

¡°You never met her before.¡±

¡°But that small conversation I had with her was enough to show she is quite the character.¡±

¡°Anyhow, I think we should just borrow both and watch them.¡±

¡°You promise not to drool.¡±

¡°No promise.¡±

*~*~*

They had just settled down in the living room, as the Gene Wilder version of Willy Wonka was playing. With a mass amount of junk food scattered all around both of them, they were both slowly drifting away to a deep slumber. Rory was slowly and quietly singing the oompa loompa song along with the TV while Tristan was half asleep. With Rory¡¯s head leaning into the blade of his shoulder, he unconsciously whispered.

¡°Go to sleep.¡±

And she did.

*~*~*

He slowly woke up, feeling as though he had the best damn sleep in the world. With a warm presence on his, he slightly moved to see what was keeping him so warm.

There she was.

The only way she could be described was like an angel. Her pale face was shining from the light coming of the screen. He smiled as he lay back to sleep. It felt too much like a dream that he didn¡¯t want to wake up.

*~*~*

She woke up suddenly, feeling too comfortable, that it just didn¡¯t feel like her own bed. She looked around the room, as the thing keeping her warm was gone and the feeling of the cold hit her. As she surveyed the room, she saw the TV and the mass of junk food cluttering the room. She turned to see Tristan, asleep, like a little boy. A smile overcame her face as she remembered it all.

She buried herself in his warmth again. Why end such a wonderful dream?

*~*~*

The incessant ringing corrupted the room as Tristan and Rory woke up. Tristan reached for the phone as Rory rolled up and turned off the TV.

¡°Hello?¡±

On the other line was his father.

¡°Someone had a busy night.¡±

Now a little bit about his father. Much to contrary belief, James DuGrey wasn¡¯t the typical parent that everyone expected. He was one of the few people that came out of the socialite world as a caring parent. His father treated him with love so he followed that same path when he raised Tristan and Audrey. He cared deeply about what his children did and made sure that they would grow up to be more than some spoiled little brats. And so far, it came to be. Audrey grew up to be a quirky but beautiful girl full of life.

Tristan may have struggled at a young age but grew older to be something James was extremely proud of. But that didn¡¯t change the fact that Tristan didn¡¯t turn up for work that morning.

¡°What time is it?¡±

¡°Five.¡±

¡°Dad, it¡¯s only five. I don¡¯t have to go to work until ten.¡±

¡°Except the third Thursday of every month when you have to prepare your team and give them an overview at five thirty.¡±

Tristan shot up.

¡°Oh shit.¡±

¡°Son, as much as I appreciate the fact that you care, there is no need to curse.¡±

¡°But you curse all the time¡¦¡±

¡°I¡¯m your father, I get that privilege.¡±

¡°Dad, do I have to go.¡±

¡°So it was a busy night.¡±

¡°I can¡¯t believe you are saying this.¡±

¡°Whose the girl?¡±

¡°What makes you think it¡¯s a¡¦¡±

¡°Whose the girl?¡±

¡°I¡¯ll be there in thirty minutes.¡±

¡°Answer my question and you¡¯re off the hook.¡±

¡°That sucks. You can¡¯t do that.¡±

¡°Whose the girl.¡±

¡°I¡¯m better off just leaving and¡¦¡±

¡°It¡¯s the Gilmore isn¡¯t it?¡±

Rory was already in the bathroom, washing her face.

¡°I swear Audi has one big mouth.¡±

¡°I thought as your father, I got to learn about these things.¡±

¡°No, you told me to stop telling you about all the girls I dated ever since I was in high school.¡±

¡°This is different.¡±

¡°Dad¡¦¡±

¡°Because I have such an amazing organized son who writes out his entire format for the month three months in advance; and might I add, I don¡¯t know where you got this gene; you can go back to sleep. I expect to see you at eight to make sure everyone got the right idea.¡±

¡°Thanks. Wait, what am I doing today?¡±

¡°You get to do this amazingly exciting job of over viewing the Shane West¡¯s stalker case.¡±

¡°Why me dad?¡±

¡°Because if Mr. West loses this trials, our law firm will plunge down immensely.¡±

¡°And it¡¯s me because¡¦¡±

¡°Because you¡¯re the best damn lawyer we have right now.¡±

¡°I didn¡¯t even finish getting all my degree¡¯s dad.¡±

¡°But that didn¡¯t stop you from winning us seven top cases. Which also brought along with it, that wonderful article Ms. Gellar wrote about you.¡±

¡°Must you bring that up?¡±

¡°I was greatly amused by it.¡±

¡°I can¡¯t believe you framed that.¡±

¡°As much as I like wasting my work time talking about nonsense Tristan, I need to get back to work.¡±

¡°And now you get all business like huh?¡±

¡°Eight or I tell Audrey to show the pictures of you in that dress to Ms. Gilmore.¡±

¡°I swear you two are unfair.¡±

¡°Good-bye.¡±

¡°And you call yourself a father!¡±

A slight chuckle was heard before the click.

¡°Who was that?¡±

Tristan quickly turned to see a half sleepy, half alert Rory.

¡°Hey, sorry about that.¡±

¡°No, it¡¯s ok. I should have gone home hours ago anyways.¡±

¡°Oh yeah. Sorry about that.¡±

¡°No, it¡¯s my fault. But I still can¡¯t believe I fell asleep at four in the afternoon. I haven¡¯t done that for forever.¡±

¡°Yeah, me too. I guess we were both tired.¡±

Rory stretched her arms and yawned.

¡°That was great but I should get home. I have a interview today at nine.¡±

¡°Oh yeah.¡±

As he was walking to the door, he nearly tripped over a pile of cookies.

¡°Oh, maybe we should clean up before we leave.¡±

As they cleaned up, they had only one thing in there minds.

Where did this leave them? But both were too scared to ask the other.

As they finished cleaning up, Tristan went to brush his teeth and came out.

¡°Alright, let¡¯s go.¡±

As they were in the care, there was an uncomfortable silence between them. Rory couldn¡¯t take it any more after ten minutes. She turned on the radio and stopped on the cover song of Time after Time.

Then, out of nowhere, Tristan started to sing along in a completely off tune, loud voice.

¡°If you¡¯re lost and you look and you will find me, time after time.¡±

Rory turned to look at him and started to laugh. There was a gleam in his eyes as he smiled widely at the road. So, she did the only thing she knew how. She followed his lead. When the song ended, both erupted with laughter.

¡°Mr. DuGrey, I never knew you could sing so beautifully.¡±

¡°Speak for yourself Mary.¡±

As they came to a stop in front of Rory¡¯s apartment, he turned to her and smiled.

¡°I had a great time.¡±

And Rory took this opportunity to ask him. It was her only chance before she killed herself, wondering what he thought.

¡°Tristan, where does this leave us?¡±

¡°What do you mean?¡±

¡°I mean, if I were to introduce you to my mom, am I suppose to say ¡®hi mom, meet my friend Tristan¡¯ or ¡®hi mom, meet my boyfriend Tristan.¡¯¡±

He turned to look at her angelic face and smiled.

¡°What do you want?¡±

She was slightly stunned. She didn¡¯t want to tell him before he responded. She was afraid of rejection. But his smile, his loving, caring, and adorable smile was reassuring.

¡°I want to say, ¡®Hi mom, meet my hot boyfriend Tristan.¡¯¡±

He smirked as he leaned in into her ear and whispered to her.

¡°I like that.¡±

His breathe sent tingles up and down her spine as she froze for a moment.

¡°I do too.¡±

¡°So you think I¡¯m hot?¡±

¡°Oh no, your ego again. I better leave before I suffocate.¡±

Before she could open the door to get out, he grabbed her and leaned, getting on an inch away from her face. He looked deep into her eyes as she leaned in and they both met in the middle.

What started off soft was escalading to a more intense one, Rory pulled away, and Tristan groaned.

¡°I didn¡¯t even get a chance to brush my teeth yet Tristan.¡±

¡°But you used mouthwash. Someone knew she was going to be kissed.¡±

¡°That¡¯s beside the point.¡±

Tristan widened his eyes and pouted. Rory just laughed.

¡°Please?¡±

¡°I¡¯ll be seeing you later Tristan.¡±

She leaned and kissed him on his cheek.

¡°Tonight.¡±

She exited the car and smiled.

¡°Bye An.¡±

¡°Bye Mary.¡±

And after seeing Rory go in, Tristan left, thinking that he was possibly the happiest man in the world.

A/N- Johnny Depp is to star as Willy Wonka in the remake of the original. I put that there because this is a future fic and that movie would have been out by then. Plus, the Gilmore Girls are big on Willy Wonka and the Chocolate factory. Just in case you got confused.


	9. The abrupt end

A/N: Sorry for the delay but I lost most interest in Gilmore Girls. Got sucked into One Tree Hill. Need my Chad dosage. Ha ha. So this will be my end to all of this.

*~*~*

Months have passed and they were happy with each other, thank you very much. Content with their light bantering. But the day hadn't come yet. Rory was still 'I love you' phobic, and the fact that she had the image of the perfect boyfriend in front of her didn't change it. Matter of fact, it made it worse. She didn't want to screw up what they had, because it would break her down to pieces of nothing if they were to end what they had.

But she couldn't bring herself to say it. 

She knew he loved her. He didn't have to say it; it was the way he looked at her. Like she held all the answers of life in her eyes. As though she held his heart in every movement she made. And in most ways, to him, she did. They wanted to believe that their love had surpassed that level of saying those three words.

But it was nice to hear them sometimes. They went everywhere together, and it wasn't a surprise that their relationship was highly publicized. She was one of the hottest journalists, and he was one of the hottest bachelors around.

But what might have brought them to the point of insanity could have just been that. Because every time they were interviewed, they would never say the L word. Tabloids were flying around. One saying this or another, about how they could never really truly 'love each other.' That they were no longer in paradise. At first, they both didn't mind that much. But later, it got both of them paranoid. 

Was it really possible that since they could never truly proclaim their love for each other, mean they didn't really love each other?

Tristan was racking his brain, thinking about a time when he truly said those words to someone. He may have implied it, but never said it.

Rory had only said it to one person, and she only said it to Dean since she felt pressured to. Come to think about it, after saying to him that she loved him, their relationship started to tumble down. So if she was afraid of saying it then, she was deadly afraid now. It didn't matter that she was in love with him. She just felt as though those words cursed her. She didn't want that to took her days one day at a time.

But the time would eventually have to come.

They were at their apartment. Funny how they never said I love you to each other, but was ok with moving in together. She was lying down on the couch, her head resting on Tristan's thighs, with Tristan running his fingers through her hair. They were content, with the rays of sunlight shining through the windows, having PJ Harvey play in the back. Tristan ended the silence.

"So what are you up to today?"

"What? Couldn't take the silence DuGrey?"

"You can't either, you just happen to be more tolerant about it. So I was wondering, what do you want to do today?"

She silently thought. Their one year was today. It was already a year since they day they were official a 'couple'. 

"Do we really need to do anything special? I mean, as long as we're together right?"

Tristan smiled down at her, brushing away a stray strand of hair and kissing her lightly on the top of her head.

"We don't have to but I think we should. Just make sure your free for the night."

"Tristan, you've been telling me about this 'big' nigh for a month. Tell me!"

"Patience is a virtue."

"You're one to talk. You remember on your birthday, you spoiled your own surprise by calling into every place we had ever been to just to see if I reserved."

"That's not my fault."

Truthfully, Tristan had the most laid out plan in the world. He would take her to Luke's, which he had to literally beg Luke to rent out. He asked the workers to put up curtains on the glass window, and lilies filling up the entire diner. Candles were to be lined up all around. Then, he would give her a tennis bracelet, with 'love you always' inscribed into it. Tonight would be the night when Tristan would finally tell her that he loved her. But even the most laid out of plans don't go as well as planned.

"You're lucky I love you."

Tristan froze. Rory had just told him that she loved him. HIM. He looked down at her as she erected into a sitting positions, pulling his face closer to hers.

She saw it in his eyes. He loved her. And she loved him. But if he didn't say anything soon, she was going to go insane.

"Ummm, it's ok…"

Tristan lightly brought her lips to his, letting her feel the same passion and love her had felt at that moment. Coming out for air, he breathed out a sigh of joy and smiled.

"I love you too."

The future didn't worry them. They both were finally able to truly understand what these words meant. They had finally found true love in their lives, in eachother.


End file.
